The Right Way
by Feanor90
Summary: This story is about master Plo Koon and padawan Onix Astro, whom he took as apprentice when her master left for dangerous mission alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Давным-давно в далекой-далекой галактике...**

_После битвы на Джеонозисе галактика окунулась в омут войны. Армии Республики и Конфедерации увязли в череде непрекращающихся сражений. Джедаи вынуждены принять на себя новую – трудную для них – роль главнокомандующих республиканской армии клонов. Кое-кто из рыцарей Ордена взял на себя иную работу – сбор разведанных из стана врага._

_Мастер-джедай Тира Лунас была отправлена на очередное разведывательное задание. Совет посчитал задание слишком опасным для падавана, девушки Оникс Астро. Юный джедай осталась в Храме. Спустя некоторое время ее временным наставником был назначен магистр Ордена Джедаев Пло Кун, хороший друг Тиры Лунас. Их ожидало несложное на первый взгляд задание..._

**Глава ****I**

Две недели прошло после того как мастер Тира отправилась на задание Ордена. И вот никаких вестей, ни слова, ни сообщение. Просто ничего. Оникс скучала по своему учителю. Не столько скучала, сколько волновалась. Джедаи стали ее семьей, а мастер Тира была тем человеком, который как никто другой понимал ее, поддерживал, указывал на ошибки. А сейчас тревожные мысли не оставляли ее сердце. Она сама не понимала, почему ее волнение и страх за наставника так велик. Оникс прекрасно зналала, что мастер Тира не из тех, кого легко напугать, кого легко сломить, с кем легко сразиться, но страх потери не покидал ее, привязанность к наставнику было результатом ее тренировок и взаимоотношений с ней. Тира была для Оникс как старшая сестра. И несправедливо то, что она сейчас сидит здесь в тихом и укромном уголке галактики, в то время как ее учитель ежесекундно рискует своей жизнью. Это несправедливо, падаван всегда должен быть рядом с наставником. А она нет...

- Простите, падаван Оникс Астро, магистр Пло Кун хотел чтобы вы срочно явились в Зал Совета – ее замысловатое состояние, которое очень напоминает дремоту, прервал юнлинг, который наверное еще толком светового меча держать не мог. Оникс подтянулась и встала с кровати.

- А магистр Кун не сказал насколько это серьезно? – зевнув, спросила Оникс.

- Он предполагал, что Вы зададите такой вопрос, потому просил передать, цитирую: «Конец Войны клонов, поимка Графа Дуку, уничтожение войск сепаратистов это конечно все не так серьезно как то чем ты сейчас занимаешься, но если найдется хоть секунда свободного времени... что я говорю, через пять минут немедленно быть в Совете!»

Последнюю фразу Оникс не услышала, она уже на всех парах мчалась к своему временному наставнику, забыв поблагодарить юнлинга. Ясно, что дело серьезное и что магистр знает, про ее беззаботное существование в стенах Храма, лишенное всяких тренировок и само совершенствований. Что ж, чем она действительно может гордиться так это рекордным результатом пробежки от своей комнаты, где она кое-как второпях надела робу, чуть не забыв взять свой меч, до турболифта доставивший ее на этаж Зала Совета.

Пару секунд Оникс приводила свой внешний вид в порядок, выравнивала дыхание и боролась с волнением. Почему-то каждый раз взгляды двенадцати магистров заставляли ее нервничать и чувствовать себя пятилетним юнлингом, а не шестнадцатилетним падаваном.

Она вошла внутрь и, поклонившись, стала как обычно посредине зала.

- Падаван, место твое подле учителя! – мягко заметил магистр Йода.

Только сейчас Оникс поняла свою ошибку. Ей настолько привычно было стоять со своим учителем в центре под пристальными взглядами магистров. Теперь же, пусть и временный наставник сидел в одном из кресел Зала Совета. Оникс просто растерялась и замерла.

- Оникс, подойди и стань за моим креслом. – мягко сказал Пло Кун

- Простите, учитель! - поклонилась Оникс и стала позади наставника.

Совет промолчал еще несколько секунд, затем Мейс Винду спросил:

- Скажи падаван, тебе что-нибудь известно о планете Шрилуур?

- Только всем известные факты, магистр. Шрилуур - планета Внешнего Кольца возле Пространства Хаттов, является родиной викуэев, Она находится на Сисарском пути возле Отрога Ак'френ. Её континенты покрыты пустынями, города расположены вдоль береговой линии изобильных морей и океанов. Местный народ поклоняется, богу Куэю, кстати, такое же название носит главный спутник планеты, и практикует астрологию. Общество строитсяя на кланах, большинство викуэев стало наемниками.

- Прекрасно, в этом тебя просвещать нет нужды. Тебе, наверное, известно, что данная планета является, как бы сказать другом хаттов. Но не так давно Шриллур был колонизирована хуками, и с того момента между двумя этими расами существует вражда. Конечно, она не несла и не несет какого-то галактического характера, но, тем не менее, ее можно наблюдать и сегодня. Вчера правительство Шриллура обратилось к джедаем за помощью. Дело в том, что последнее время планета привлекла внимание контрабандистов, если быть точнее то наемников, головорезов, пиратов и убийц. Все казалось бы просто, но действуют эти отбросы общества по воли чей-то руки. Магистр Кун и ты Оникс немедленно должны отправиться туда, ваша задача выяснить, кто именно за всем этим стоит и по возможности обезвредить наемников. Не забывайте, что и население серьезно страдает от этих налетов. Поэтому первоочередной вашей задачей является оказание помощи правительству Шриллура, а дальше расследование и все такое подобное. Пло ты знаешь, что делать. Мастер-джедай кивнул.

- Что ж тогда это собрание закончено. Да прибудет с вами Сила!

***

- Тебе действительно стоит больше тренироваться, падаван! – задумавшись, проговорил Пло Кун. Только что закончилось собрание и Оникс погрузившись в свои мысли, пропустила замечание магистра.

- И, пожалуй, быть чуть по-внимательнее, падаван! – мастер Кун немного повысил голос. От неожиданности Оникс вздрогнула, и, поняв, что пропустила пару слов магистра мимо ушей, она извинилась.

На что магистр-джедай пожал плечами и сказал:

- Я уже привык, хотя нет, к этому трудно привыкнуть.

- Простите, мастер, я не хотела вас обидеть.

- Ты и не обидела, просто будь впредь по-внимательнее. Это тебе очень понадобиться как во время сражения, так и вовремя переговоров. Очень важно для джедая быть бдительным в любых обстоятельствах. Возможно, если мы были бы чуть более насторожены и внимательны, эта война не началась бы. Но слишком много «бы» для джедаев. – Пло Кун опусти голову, и устало вздохнул. Оникс была уверена, что ее наставник устал не физически, все в ней говорило, что магистр устал от душевной борьбы, которую она пока понять не могла.

- Я думаю, полчаса тебе на сборы вполне хватит. Встретимся в ангаре. Полетим мы на Дельтах, так что поторопись и дроида своего не забудь.

Оникс поклонилась мастеру и отправилась в свою комнату. Ей десяти минут хватило на то, чтобы взять все необходимые вещи и включить своего астродроида по кличке Марс. Проверив свой лазерный меч, она отправилась в ангар.

… _- Учитель, зачем мы идем в ангар, мы должны куда-то лететь? Мастер, вы ведь дадите мне сесть за штурвал? Вы же знаете - я могу летать… я действительно могу летать!!!_

_- Мой нетерпеливый падаван, о твоих тренировочных полетах в Храме легенды ходят, скоро тренажер полетов автоматически будет выключаться, как только ты приблизишься к нему на расстояние двадцати метров. К тому же мы никуда не летим. Зато, видишь вон ту красную Дельту 7, со звездой мира на крыле?_

_- Да, учитель._

_- Эта Дельта твоя Оникс!_...

Оникс хорошо помнила тот день. Как радостно была ей в тот момент, с какой легкостью она бежала к своему собственному истребителю. И сейчас он такой родной и знакомый стоял на том самом месте, как и раньше, как-будто она только-что получила его в подарок. Эта Дельта 7 столько раз бывала на боевых вылетах, столько раз краска чернела под бластерными выстрелами и ничего она все еще целая, и к тому же выглядит как новая. «Спасибо, мастер Тира!» в сотый раз подумала падаван.

В ангаре с первого взгляда можно было понять кто из джедаев готовится к отлету, так как техники серьезно работали около трех истребителей. Оникс с улыбкой заметила, что рыцарь-джедай Кит Фисто тоже отправляется на очередное задание. Она подошла наконец к своему самому любимому средству передвижения, причем любим это средство стало еще в детстве, когда она и другие юнлинги летали на Альдераан. Сейчас ей было жаль того пилота, который больше трех часов слушал ее надоедливые вопросы. Падавану показалось, что именно у этого человека ей стоило бы поучится терпению, поскольку он не только выслушивал ее вопросы, но и отвечал на них, даже разрешил нажать какую-ту кнопку.

- Добрый день, мастер Коул! – поклонившись поприветствовала механика Оникс. Тот, улыбнувшись, поклонился в ответ и сказал:

- Ваш истребитель в полном порядке, но, зная тебя, я могу предположить, что ты сама в нем захочешь покопаться! - он усмехнулся, увидев довольную улыбку юного падавана.

- Вы как всегда правы, мастер!

- В таком случае не буду мешать! Удачного тебе вылита, Оникс! – уходя, промолвил механик.

- Спасибо! - прошептала Оникс, и к своему удивлению увидела Пло Куна, который, видимо, был уже давно здесь.

Увидев Оникс, мастер Кун направился прямиком к ней.

- Я так понимаю, твой истребитель готов, – увидя замешательство на лице падавана, джедай добавил, - это нетрудно заметить по твоему самодовольному лицу!

- Да, мой истребитель готов – в ее голосе звучала гордость, хотя со стороны это выглядело очень даже по-детскому.

Пло Кун улыбнулся. Ему нравился жизнерадостный характер падавана. В этой войне слишком трудно сохранить живой огонь души. Пло Кун был свидетелем не одной войны. Все они несли смерть, разрушение, горе, а кто-то все-это время заботился лишь о своем кошельке и благополучии. Эти сенаторы, эти политики, все они одинаковы, но, есть конечно и исключения, которых слишком мало. Прошли времена дипломатии. Республика, руками сенаторов, самостоятельно развязала очередной кровопролитный конфликт, переросший в грандиозную войну клонов, а джедаи стали пешками в интригах правительства. Грустно осознавать, что они стали оружием, но что поделаешь, джедаи дали клятву верности Республики. И теперь, в это время, умирают прежние традиции.

- Молодец, тогда я думаю можно вылетать. Механики ввели все необходимые координаты в память дроида, надеюсь не отстанешь. – мастер Кун кивнул и направился к своему истребителю.

- Как бы вам не пришлось меня догонять, мастер! – крикнула вдогонку Оникс, получив от Пло Куна жест, дававший ей понять «еще посмотрим».

Началась предполетная проверка. Двигатели работали просто замечательно, как и все остально. Оникс пристегнулась и закрыла колпак кабины. Последний раз проверив систему жизнеобеспечения, она взлетела вслед за мастером. На орбите Корусканта уже ждали два разгоночных кольца. Проделав все необходимые процедуры, Оникс приготовилась к прыжку. Полет не обещал быть коротким.

- Десятисекундный отсчет, падаван, приготовь к прыжку – послышался в наушниках голос магистра.

- Вас поняла, десятисекундный отсчет – потвердила Оникс, мысленно отсчитывая секунды – три, два, один - прыжок. Звезды вытянулись в светло голубые линии, истребители нырнули в гиперпространство.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава ****II**

_Последний луч света ветер унес,_

_Грозным шагом вступила в мир ночь_

_Но ты не бойся,_

_Ты не плач._

_Страхи свои _

_Лучше не прячь._

_Отступят они,_

_И явится свет._

_Этим светом _

_мир наш согрет_

_С ним загорятся_

_Тысячи звезд._

_Имя его прогонит прочь ночь_

_И вступит в мир наш_

_Одно чувство – любовь._

_Свет возродится _

_Покинет нас ночь._

_Свет возродится _

_Покинет нас ночь…_

- Красивая песня Оникс! Не думал, что ты так хорошо поёшь. - Пло Кун явно был в восторге от столь замечательного спонтанного выступления падавана, хотя и догадывался причину, почему стал благодарным фанатом новой звезды гипперпространства.

Оникс с большим трудом поборола себя, чтобы не стукнуться головой об панель управления. Как же она могла забыть выключить внешнюю связь. Как только она нашла способ скоротать время, не погружаясь в медитацию, тут же она его и лишилась. Падаван даже не подозревала про посторонних слушателей, хотя, если подумать, публика была благодарной, да и критика в ее адрес, радовала девушку.

- Спасибо, спасибо, я выступаю по четвергам в большом концертном холле Корусканта, приходите, буду рада различить вас в бесконечной толпе моих фанатов… Спасибо, магистр Кун!

- Почему именно эта песня?

- Эта песня моего дома, мастер. Меня привели в Храм, когда мне был только один год, я почти ничего не помню о своих родителях. Лишь расплывчатые фрагменты порой проскальзывают в моей памяти. Зато я до сих пор помню голос моей матери, я помню, как когда-то она пела мне эту песню, как держала меня на руках, я помню теплый огонь свечи и ночь за окном. Это самое дорогое для меня воспоминание, и эта песня часть моей души, часть моего прошлого.

- Это чудесные воспоминания, падаван. И ты должна хранить их в сердце. Твоя песня удивительна и неповторима, она это то, что ты есть на самом деле…

- Мастер, я не понимаю…

- Со временем поймешь, падаван. Со временем поймешь…

«Со временем пойму» подумала Оникс, немного расслабившись. Сбоку послышались довольные гудки ее дроида, который с радостью сообщил, что запись ее «концерта» теперь будит храниться в самых далеких глубинах его памяти, так глубоко, что она не то, что удалить, найти их не сможет. Будь она злой и страшной, дроид бороздил бы просторы космоса в виде обломков и разбросанных деталей.

- Сам будешь чистить себя, Марс, – злорадно проговорила Оникс, – нет Марс, извинения в письменном виде и в десяти экземплярах. Если выкинешь меня из гиппера раньше положенного, будешь служить тренировочной мишенью для юнлингов. Вот-так то!– Оникс с удовольствием отметила, что у астромеха закончились аргументы.

- Может знаешь еще какие-то песни, падаван? – послышался голос магистра.

- Да я знаю много песен, вот только, простите, я начала медитировать – явно с преувеличением ответила падаван.

- Можешь не утруждать себя, Оникс, мы выходим из гипперпространства! – весело подметил магистр, когда перед ними возникла небольшая планета внешнего кольца Шриллура – а вот и божественный спутник планеты. Вид потрясающий, неудивительно, что спутник носит имя бога викуэев.

Оникс и сама понимала, почему именно спутник Куэй стал божеством местных жителей планеты. Белоснежная поверхность отражала свет звезды, и спутник будто сиял изнутри, даруя викуэям свет и надежду.

- Неизвестный борт назовите себя – в наушниках послышался ломаный общегалактический.

- Говорит магистр-джедай Пло Кун. По просьбе представителя правительства Шриллура Совет отправил меня и моего падавана помочь вам урегулировать сложившуюся ситуацию с бандитами.

- Добро пожаловать мастер-джедай, посадочный док номер одиннадцать, передаю координаты. Спасибо за то, что согласились помочь. – ответил диспетчер.

- Вас понял! Всегда пожайлуста! Оникс, сбрасывай разгоночные кольца и следуй за мной.

- Слушаюсь, мастер.

Очень скоро два истребителя вошли в атмосферу и последовали по предложенным координатам к доку. Времени, чтобы насладится планетарными пейзажами у джедаев не было, так как они очень быстро добрались до посадочной платформы. Оникс подтянулась и, открыв кабину, вылезла из истребителя. Она немного размялась, после чего последовала вместе с мастером Куном на встречу двум викуэям и как ни странно человеку, который шел рядом с ними.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава ****III**

- Кото-йа, мастер джедай! – Оникс вздрогнула от неожиданости, она думала, что разговор начнет кто-то из представителей планеты, а не человек. Но вышла наоборот, к ее же удовольствию она заметила удивления мастера на приветствие человека, конечно внешне Пло Кун не дал и мимолетного знака о своем удивлении.

- Добрый день! – «мог сказать и «Котойа»» подумала Оникс – Меня зовут Пло Кун, а эта девушка рядом со мной мой падаван Оникс Астро.

- Приятно познакомится, я доктор Розерр Штаф, а это представители двух главенствующих кланов на планете, еще можно отметить представители совместного правительства Шрилуура, слева от меня Кве-Дарм, а рядом с ним Дан-Ру.

Магистр Кун и Оникс поклонились в знак приветствия.

- Доктор Розерр Штаф, мне интересно было бы узнать, какими ветрами вас занесло на столь отдаленную планету? – поинтересовалась Оникс.

- Юный падаван, я здесь с исследовательской миссией около двух лет. Кве-Дарм и Дан-Ру мои хорошие друзья и они попросили помочь им в общении с представителями Ордена. Да что мы тут с вами стоим на посадочной площадке, прошу пройти к спиддеру. Меирм-Сити это столица планеты Шрилуур. Город расположен на Медном берегу кислотного моря Меирм. Из-за близости к мнему по утрам в городе часто бывает медный туман, образованный из морских испарений и агрессивных химических соединений, раздражающих чувствительную кожу некоторых рас. У людей к счастью такой чувствительности нет, а вот про расу Кел-Доров я, пожалуй, ничего сказать не могу. Ваша раса магистр не особо любит путешествовать. Ну, как говорится, время покажет. После тумана обычно остается пыль медного цвета, которая, как правило, пропадает к середине дня. Меирм-сити известен как центр культуры викуэев на Шрилууре. Через город проходит значительное число транспортных путей планеты. Так что место как видите не заброшенный Татуин. Вы будете жить в вон том доме. Он принадлежит клану Кве-Дарма. Там вас никто беспокоить не будет, за всем необходимым обращайтесь к Кве-Дарму и Дан-Ру. В этой папке все данные которыми мы располагаем на данный момент. К сожалению их очень мало. Вот мы и приехали, удачи вам, джедаи! – сказал Розерр, когда попрощавшись, гости отправились в приготовленную для них комнату, а спиддер умчался на встречу закату.

- Ого, они действительно приготовились к нашему прибытию – в восторге проговорила Оникс. Две кровати стояли на противоположном конце комнаты, слева у стенки стоял стол, наполненный, судя по внешнему виду едой, но падавану как-то не хотелась отведать экзотических яств, несмотря на то, что ее желудок о себе давал знать. Пло Кун подошел к столу

- Как мило, это очень дорого и невероятно вкусно, падаван. Не хочешь попробовать? – сказал магистр беря в руки кусочек зеленоватого оттенка.

- Пожалуй, я пропущу ужин, быстро проговорила Оникс, отворачиваясь, в поисках какого-либо занятия. Ее взгляд упал на папку, оставленную доктором Розерром. Хоть Оникс давно не читала доклады, этот показался странным, судя по всему, это был перевод, при чем не очень качественный. Время нападений и места, похоже, были тесно связаны. В конце черной папки падаван нашла карту местности, на которой были отмечены точки нападений. Слишком все просто, ясно, что нападения контрабандистов сосредоточены вокруг одного участка планеты с радиусом до десяти миль.

- Я предполагаю, падаван, и уверен, ты со мной согласишься, что вот в этом мести – Пло Кун указал на карту – плюс-минус пару миль, находится лагерь тех, кого мы ищем.

- Простите меня мастер, но я не понимаю, почему тогда они бездействуют. Направили бы войска и уничтожили лагерь наемников, раз и навсегда прекратив этот террор.

- Они боятся, падаван. Ты снова не внимательна. Что ты помнишь с самой первой встречи?

- Ничего мастер, главы кланов вели себя так будто они слуги и без воли хозяина ничего сделать не могут. Они постоянно отводили…взгляды. Они…

- Напуганы, падаван. Уже поздно, тебе нужно отдохнуть, а я еще посмотрю доклады – сказал Пло Кун, когда Оникс протянула ему папку. – Спокойной ночи, Оникс!

- Спокойной ночи, мастер! – зевнув, сказала девушка и направилась к своей кровати. Она обессиленно повалилась на подушку, закутавшись в мягкое покрывало.

… _Она бежала. Темные стены давили на нее. Тишина и тьма ничего более. Она старалась вырваться, но это все равно, что пытаться вырваться из вакуума. Сила оставляла ее, кругом была лишь тень. Она упала. Что-то сдавило грудь, она не может дышать, двигаться. Усилием воли девушка заставила себя подняться, но тут же упала на колени. Ее рука почувствовала холодную стену. Падаван постаралась подняться еще раз, ей удалось, но лишь затем, чтобы снова упасть. Он прижалась спиной к стене. Перед глазами все плыло. Внезапно впереди возник свет. Лазерный меч. Падаван видела лишь расплывчатый блик зеленого лезвия, она потянулась рукой и из последних сил крикнула «Учитель»!.. Свет меча погас, он растворился в скользившей тьме. Девушка пыталась встать, но каждый раз падала « Не бросайте меня, учитель» она кричала, зная, что на самом деле это был не мастер Тира и не мастер Пло Кун, она была сама, сама посреди тьмы. Нееет!.._

- Оникс, тише, все в порядке! – встревоженный голос магистра доносился далеким эхом. Она не могла понять спит ли она или это явь. Ее сознание плавало от берега реальности к берегу сновидений. Она почувствовала тепло на руке, вскоре сознание прояснилась, и она поняла, что лежит в холодном поту на кровати. Рядом магистр Пло Кун, он держит ее за руку. Девушка поняла мастер направил в ее сознание часть своей силы, чтобы помочь преодолеть сон, или не совсем сон.

- Да мастер, все в порядке, это просто кошмар, это просто страшный сон – Оникс чувствовала, что не все в порядке и что это был не просто страшный сон, с ней случалось однажды нечто подобное. Сила послала ей видение. Она видела свое будущие, и оно не радовало ее. Мастер Кун тоже догадывался, что отнюдь не сон беспокоит падавана.

- Оникс, это ведь был не сон, ты ведь сама не веришь, что это сон. Хочешь поговорить, возможно, я смогу помочь – встревоженно промолвил магистр. Пло Кун знал, что Оникс не захочет говорить, по крайней мере, сейчас, но надеялся…

- Простите мастер, я не могу… - Голос девушки дрожал, она будто до сих пор чувствовала ту пустоту, ту холодную стену, тот мрак. – я не могу…

- Что ж тогда тебе лучше отбросить все мысли и отдохнуть. Я не говорю тебе забыть видение, я прошу отбросить его в глубины сознания, не думай пока о нем. Ложись спать. – он отпустил ее руку и направился к креслу у окна, где лежала та самая папка с докладом.

Оникс легла на подушку и тут же провалилась в безмятежный сон…


End file.
